


orange caramel

by yoonjeonghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Karaoke, M/M, but that’s okay because he loves seungcheol too, gyushua are mentioned like once, im a whore for sooncheol! gn, jeonghan is mentioned a lot but never actually shows up, soonyoung gets dumped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonjeonghan/pseuds/yoonjeonghan
Summary: soonyoung just got dumped by his boyfriend of four years, but jihoon and seungcheol are there to make it all better.of course, with alcohol, mics, and a karaoke machine to themselves for the next three hours.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	orange caramel

the first time soonyoung experienced his first real relationship, he was in his freshman year of university. back then, he was still lonely even if his friends were there for him most of the times, sticking closely by his side and keeping him company.

which is why yoon jeonghan was the perfect one for him to fill up that gap.

key word:  _was._

getting yoon jeonghan to notice someone like soonyoung wasn't easy. jeonghan was eccentric, well liked, maybe to the point where he was  _idolized_ _,_ even. it was almost as if they were still in high school.

and soonyoung? well, he was just...soonyoung.

but he made it work nevertheless. it took a great deal of effort and time , and he'd even almost lost his friends during the process. one of them, lee jihoon, had grown fed up with how much time soonyoung was spending away from them instead of hanging out with him and choi seungcheol, like they always have since high school. seungcheol, unsurprisingly, quickly agreed with jihoon. after all, it had been the three of them ever since they could remember. why would they let someone else, especially someone like goddamn  _yoon jeonghan_ _,_ take that away from them?

soonyoung doesn't know if god is on his side, or whether he's just lucky, but he manages to escape choosing sides, ironically, by choosing a side. all because jihoon decided to voice his opinions one night.

in the beginning, of course soonyoung chose jihoon and seungcheol. he always has, and he always will. not even jeonghan could sway that. after that, soonyoung started ditching jeonghan to go to internet cafes with seungcheol where they'd spend hours playing genshin impact. or, he'd be with jihoon at his dorm room, listening to music and eating all the takeout food they can order.

during some of his internet cafe sessions, soonyoung would briefly wonder why he felt happier than he ever felt with jeonghan when he saw seungcheols character approach his own on the pc screen. their seats were walled off on the sides, so it felt like a private room for only seungcheol, soonyoung, and their bowl of double ramen sitting between them.

soonyoung looks at seungcheol, and he relaxes into his seat. except, the comfort he gets from seungcheol is different from the comfort he gets from jihoon. let alone jeonghan.

oh, and as for jeonghan? poor, poor jeonghan, left behind and nearly forgotten. he'd gotten used to having soonyoung around- no, he'd gotten used to soonyoung  chasing him  without him having to lift even a finger would be a more appropriate way to put it.

before he knew it, the tables turned, and jeonghan ended up as the one chasing soonyoung.

and just like a fool, when jeonghan confessed to soonyoung after six excruciating months of mixed feelings and uncertainty, soonyoung said yes without a second thought.

now, four years later, soonyoung finds himself wedged between jihoon and seungcheol as he empties his second tub of ice cream.

"want more tissues?" jihoon softly asks.

sniffling, soonyoung weakly nods. his eyes were beginning to hurt from crying so much. he tries to pinch his thigh, hoping that the pain on his leg would distract his body from the pain in his eyes as he wipes the tears away.

the moment jihoon goes to get more tissues, the chain of news reports on the tv stops and shifts to a short montage of ads. soonyoung catches a glimpse of a rice cooker, an advertisement of the very uce cream brand he was eating, a karaoke room, some gym equipment-

hold on a second.

"hey, what time is it?" soonyoung asks though his stuffy nose.

seungcheol, leaning against the entrance to his kitchen, replies, "maybe six or seven. why?"

he prays his friends aren't about to berate him for his sudden request.

"can we go to a karaoke room?"

* * *

this is the last place they expected to be in on a monday night.

they find themselves inside a dark room, with colourful lights dancing on the walls reflected by the makeshift disco ball attached to the ceiling.

jihoon and seungcheol may be tired, but soonyoung must be much more tired after crying for hours on end. right now, they know he needs the both of them to be with him.

as soonyoung belts out the lyrics to all my life by park won, seungcheol is looking for songs to add to their lineup. jihoon stares at soonyoung in what looks like wonder, pity, and yet admiration all at the same time. he wonders why soonyoung never pushed for a music career with his unique vocal tone, pities him for the reason he's able to sing with such emotion, but admires the sheer pain he's able to convey through his voice.

raw talent sits right in front of jihoon, and yet he can't do anything to cultivate that.

seungcheol nudges him and shows him the next song. "what do you think?"

jihoon gasps. it's a song they'd been absolutely  obsessed  with back in their university days. whenever they'd come over to each others' dorms, this would be the first song they set as background music. they'd always have a hard time not singing along, eventually singing so loudly that each of their rooms got at least two noise complaints that semester. jihoon doesn't even have to think while singing this song, already having committed the lyrics to his memory.

the final melodies of all my life comes to a close, and soonyoung dramatically bows. although there's a shallow pool of unshed tears in his eyes, he says, "ladies and gentlemen, thank you!"

"oh my god," jihoon sighs, pressing his fingers to his forehead.

suddenly, the piano intro of superwoman by orange caramel bursts through the speakers. they're off by at least a beat and a half, but they quickly scream out "stupid boy!", matching the lyrics on screen.

"yeah! yoon jeonghan, that stupid boy!" soonyoung screams, gulping some soju down as jihoon and seungcheol quickly cheer him on.

soonyoung doesn't stand up for superwoman, but he sings along without the mic while resting on the dingy karaoke room couch. jihoon and seungcheol are going absolutely insane, making extravagant body gestures as jihoon sings the first verse.

_ hold on, this isn’t it, you’re being too much. look at me, everything is becoming a mess because of you. _

is his life slowly turning into a mess because jeonghan left him? just because jeonghan left him? did he really just spend this entire day crying over someone who never even deserved him in the first place?

is he really losing himself after losing some  boy?

_ you’re getting more and more immature my baby girl. i have to match everything with what you want like a baby doll. _

seungcheol barely struggles with keeping up with the rhythm of the rap, carrying the words perfectly as they flow from him. the line switches to jihoon again, but for some reason, soonyoung cant take his eyes off seungcheol.

_ at some point, i became a crybaby and i'm crying again, my love has ended. _

soonyoung wonders if this is how seungcheol felt when he broke up with kim mingyu back in their first year of university. or joshua hong right before they graduated after a whopping two years together.

soonyoung wonders if he's ever seen seungcheol cry after losing someone he loved.

the lights dance on seungcheols skin and his hair starts to stick to his forehead from all the sweat, prompting soonyoung to begin to wonder what love really means. is love that of which he has set his eyes on since the beginning? yoon jeonghan, who stayed with him for four years? who, as it turns out, cheated on him multiple times throughout it all?

is love the warm blanket of silence between him and jihoon as the speakers softly played music in the comfort of one of their dorms? lee jihoon, who paid for his food at the cafeteria when soonyoung was half a thousand won short? who ended up staying with him, even though he swore he wouldn't open his heart to anyone after being left by his former friends in high school?

or is love the tingles on his skin after seungcheol brushes the back of his palm against soonyoungs? the heat that spreads in his chest, across his cheeks, his entire body when seungcheol presses a "platonic" kiss to his cheek when they have to part for classes? is it the way seungcheol playfully fights anything that comes in soonyoungs way just to make him laugh?

is it in the way seungcheol quickly turned away to head to a class after soonyoung told him and jihoon about jeonghan officially asking him out? the loving warnings from him everytime he sent soonyoung off on a date with jeonghan? the lingering sadness in his eyes that soonyoung never understood whenever he came home after a night out with jeonghan. while seungcheols eyes were soft with gratitude but also regret, soonyoungs was filled with all the stars in the galaxy.

is love...seungcheol? had seungcheol been in love with him this entire time? has  _he_ been in love with seungcheol this entire time?

in between verses, seungcheol grabs the bottle of soju from the table, taking a few quick gulps from it. he catches soonyoungs eye before turning back, and sends a bright grin his way. soonyoungs heart flutters, and he doesn't know why yet.

but god, is he willing to find out.


End file.
